Protectors of the Planets
Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Protectors of the Planets is an Jaba Uchu Pictures television series and will be set in the Jaba Uchu Cinematic Universe during Season 4, sharing continuity with the TV shows and films in that franchise. It centers on two alien heroes, who both come from a race of beings known as the Sparks. They travel around space and time to save planets and circumstances from evil aliens e.g. The Jaguar, Zero, etc. It has had two major production periods. The original run of the programme was from 1997 to 2010, and is often called Wombat and Bear. This was 'Phase One' of Jaba Uchu's scheduling with other shows like: The Jacob Show, Jaba World' and Wombat Alone. This had 14 seasons, with seven episodes being in each season. There was then the Infinite Protectors movie in 2012 which featured Jaba Chrono's first appearance. The current form of the show— sometimes called the "new series" — has been produced by Jaba Uchu: POTP and aired on JUBC One since 2013 and has twelve/thirteen longer episodes per season. Though the classic series is fondly remembered by fans of a certain age, the new series has been far more consistently popular with the Jaba public, and is usually the highest-rated scripted drama — outside of perennially popular soap operas — in the weeks that it is on the air. History of Protectors of the Planets Wombat & Bear (1997-2010) The Amanda Arc (Seasons 1-7): In the first episode (which was originally going to be a movie) the fundamental concepts where there; there were two space and time travelling brothers called The Wombat King and The Bear King, which were airs to the Spark throne. After their evil life essences were switched with The Jaguar King, they were responsible for protecting the universe against threats like: The Xylem, The Jaguar King, Amanda and many others. Amanda was the main villain throughout the seven seasons: in the second season she blew up The Planet of the Sparks, in the third season she demanded that The Wombat King must kill The Bear King to make the planet return, in season four she cloned herself using The Xylem and attacked the universe resulting in her fake death, in seasons five and six she played around with all the main characters including the recently new River Song and The Mystery Man sidekicks ending in the knowledge that her body was killed not her life essence and in season seven her life essence controlled The Wombat King's body however she was finally killed by the Spark Mum sacrificing her life essence to kill Amanda's life essence. The Time War Arc (Seasons 8-14): After the sacrifice of the Spark Mum's life essence, The Wombat King and The Bear King went into deep mourning. However they had to start the adventures again by forming The Justice League, a team containing: River Song, The Wombat King, The Bear King and the Mystery Man after a crack in the universe opened over the Spark Mum's coffin and spread the words 'war is coming'. The crack then appeared through out history including many of the episodes of the show (like Switched Souls). The funeral involved every Spark drinking a glass of a special liquid which celebrates a Spark's life called Flagel. Then the events leading up to season 14 included The Jaguar King becoming the main enemy due to in the season eight finale absorbing all the evil life essence of all his Jaguar clones and therefore becoming eviler and smarter. It also featured the events of Wombat Alone (2005-2010) and Bear Alone (2008). The Jusitce League keep on beating him throughout the seasons but he always managed to come back, it is reveled how in the season 13 finale where it is shown that he has had an evil twin all along with was there since episode one: Switched Souls. However before anything could be done, a second crack appeared over The Planet of the Sparks and out come thousands of a new enemy space ships all surrounding on the Planet of the Sparks.The Time War had begun - The Sparks against this new alien race called Shuti which wanted to destroy the center of the universe (The Planet of the Sparks) and therefore end all life. The Shuti declared war on the Sparks. It became apparent that the Shuiti had been watching this universe since the begging of the universe and had planned this for centuries. It turned out the Flagel which all the Spark's drank had the Dogma Virus in, which would corrupt Spark DNA and eventually wipe out the Spark's. The Shuti still could not get into The Planet of the Sparks due to the Spark force field called Matrix. The Shuti then hacked into the Matrix, giving them a backdoor to invading The Planet of the Sparks. The Shuti Supreme led an invasion force into the Matrix with the intention of leading them out into The Planet of the Spark itself. The Mystery Man then got shot by one of the Shuti's, but this was a distraction because his dead body then regenerated into a new Mystery Man and distracted the Shuti whilst The Wombat King, The Bear King and River Song flew into the crack and ended up in a mini-universe with the Planet of the Shuti's in. This regeneration also sped up time so a hundred years was a day. Due to the group flying back-through the uncharged universe crack they ended up at the start of the Shuiti's creation at the begging of the universe. They then found out how the Shuiti's were created (by a dark figure) and diverted the creation of the Shuiti by around a thousand years by destroying the Magnisas (the Shuiti creator machine). This attempt to avert their creation created hostilities by the Shuiti towards the Sparks and would eventually lead to war. In revenge of the Time Lords plot to destroy them, the Shuiti attempted to create a duplicate of The Wombat King and The Bear King to send to The Planet of the Sparks and assassinate the High Council of the Sparks (The The Wombat King and The Bear King's father); however they failed. The final Shuiti attempt to attack the Sparks involved the Hand of Omega, which the Shuiti commander called Shuitius (a Shuiti itself) attempted to use to make the Shuiti have mastery over time like the Sparks. But, The Wombat King tricked Shuitius into using the Hand of Omega to destroy The Planet of the Shuiti's sun. The Shuti still managed to survive. Meanwhile The Mystery Man's new incarnation was a warlike figure called The War Man. He went into one of the Sparks Time Vaults (where the most dangerous weapons are) of The Planet of the Sparks and found a device called The Moment which would destroy the Planet of the Sparks therefore killing the rest of the Shuiti, and a force great enough to close the universe crack. He was about to press it when The Wombat King, The Bear King and River Song all went into the Time Vault and The Bear King re-wired the machine to time-lock The Planet of the Sparks and transport it into its own alternate dimension. Without saving anyone else, they teleported away into the furthest planet away from The Planet of the Sparks however did not realize they transported five billion years into the future as well. The time lock made it impossible to revisit the events. Unknown to anyone, the Shuiti's created a time capsule launched during the final battle with a single Shuiti with the plan to spread the Shuiti serum (transfer being into Shuiti) through time onto an unknown planet to use humanity's life force and raw materials to build mechanical Shuiti's for back-up in the war. The Planet of the Sparks disappeared in a silent flash as bright as a sun, with many people believing that it had been destroyed. Its disappearance was so profound it stretched deep into the past and far into the future. The blast was so powerful the universe convulsed as planets, systems and galaxies had changed positions and a new planet was formed called Chickyu. Again, in reality, The Planet of the Sparks had not been destroyed, but merely transported to an alternate dimension by the four heroes; it was spared, but stored in stasis, waiting to be recovered. At the same time, all of the Shuiti, having surrounded and been on The Planet of the Sparks and bombarding it from space, suddenly became a spherical firing squad and destroyed themselves in a massive explosion that was believed by the rest of the universe to be The Planet of the Sparks destruction as well. Infinite Protectors (2012) This movie is seen as almost an aftermath of Season 14. Five billion years after The Time War, The Wombat King and The Bear King wake up on a deserted rocky planet with The Mystery Man and River Song no where to be seen. All their devices had broken and died out and they were all alone. They started to remember everything which had happened and discovered their life essences had became corrupt, suddenly turning them evil. Due to that rocky planet being of the furthest edge of Kentro (the universe), the radiation of the explosion of The Planet of the Sparks had finally reached that planet, blasting it into another universe called Epomenos, making them to crash into Maneo's moon - Fengai. This caused the pair to build an army of Sparkbots to attack Maneos and take this universe for their own. However The Infinity Team stopped the pair on Fengai, in a evil moon mansion which the Sparkbots constructed by hacking The Wombat King and The Bear King's memory to make them remember the events of The Time War. This resulted in the evil life essence escaping the The Wombat King and The Bear King's brains, they thanked The Infinity Team and used their built up energy from the explosion to blast the entire of Fengai back in Kentro, where it surrounds Chickyu. Protectors of the Planets (2013 - ) JBUC stunned fans by announcing in 2012, just after the Infinite Protectors movie that its Jaba Uchu Pictures production office, had been given the go-ahead to produce a brand-new series of Wombat & Bear ''however this time would be called ''Protectors of the Planets. In the following months, details of the new series emerged. Fans still questioned if the new series would be a continuation of the original series (a fifteenth), or a re-imagining The new TV logo and name riled some fans. The JUBC's decision to restart the numbering of the series with Season One in 2012 fueled the debate over whether the new show would be a continuation. The JUBC indicated it was strictly a commercial decision, and part of an overall strategy not to alienate new viewers by suggesting they needed to know fifteen years of backstory. Protectors of the Planets returned to television in the spring of 2013. All the same actors After initial uncertainty, it was soon established the new series was a continuation of the old. The Spark Arc (Season 1-2 and Protectors of the Universe Specials) Season 1 introduced the Bear and Wombat King a year after the Infinite Protectors movie. It dealt with facing a whole new set a adventures on the planet Chickyu, where they are mysteriously being forced to travel back in time through the planets history. For example their first adventure happens when they arrive on the new planet Chickyu on Christmas Day to deal with robotic Christmas Trees and next they deal with a hybrid alien machine trying to change the course of World War Two and giving the victory to the Nazi's for ultimate power. At the end of every episode seeing a mysterious new character with a purple staff. It also featured the return of old character; The Jaguar King. The Wombat King and The Bear King recieve mystery telephone call from The Jaguar King telling them he's changed since before The Time War and that his twin brother has died. However it turns out the mysterious character with the purple staff had been controlling The Jaguar King to test their skills and power. As more adventures come and go, things get even more interesting in Paris 1880, in which The Bear King does not remember who he is and turns evil as well as fighting against The Wombat King. However The Wombat King discovers a glitch of which modern Time Jumpers are in Paris 1880, things therefore start to get suspicious of why their Time Watches have been randomly travelling them back in time to face against adventures. The further back in time The Wombat King and The Bear King travel, the more evil The Bear King gets. In the finale, another glitch occurs which results in The Bear King becoming himself again and both of them discovering that all their adventures in the last season have been a virtual game to test them by the mysterious figure which turns out to be called Zero. She has been held hostage by this evil master for billions of years and turns out to be their sister. She then tries to fight them however they win and destroy the virtual machine, dropping all three of them in New York City. Season 2 carries on straight from the finale of Season 1, Zero's evil master is angry that all three of them have escaped. He therefore switches off their sun resulting in the entire of Chickyu being in a lot of danger. Zero fixes their time watches and they were about to try and go into space to see if they can fix the sun, however before anything can be done The Jaguar Kings (his twin brother still being dead) and controls The Xylem, to seek into peoples water, reproduce and eat people's insides. They stop this by hacking into Chickyu's main radio station and creating a pitch which kills The Xylems; The Jaguar King escapes. When they try and find a way to stop Chickyu from being frozen to death they keep on getting distracted by new aliens trying to destroy Chickyu. These adventures lead up to the finale episode of Series 2, where they manage to turn off the sun by travelling inside the sun and switching on it's core. However there is not enough energy so Zero sacrifices her life essence to switch on the sun, therefore dying. Protector's of the Universe (3 Part Special) Hell and Heaven Arc (Season 3) The year 2009 was a transition year for Doctor Who in terms of both production and releases. The series had only four episodes, aired as specials in April, November and on Christmas Day and New Year's Day 2010. These specials and an animated serial, Dreamland, marked David Tennant's final appearances as the Tenth Doctor. The decision for the series to take a break following series 4 was, according to Davies' book The Writer's Tale, planned as far back as Tennant's first year. Davies devised the break to smooth the transition between his term as show-runner and that of Steven Moffat, whom he invited to take over his post as executive producer and lead writer when the series returned as a weekly programme in 2010. Tennant took advantage of this break to appear in a high-profile stage production of Hamlet co-starring Star Trek icon Patrick Stewart, which some media erroneously indicated was the reason for the break. The announcement of the gap year was followed by the announcement that Davies and Julie Gardner would be stepping aside as executive producers of Doctor Who following the specials. Moffat, who won the Hugo Award three years running for his Doctor Who scripts, was appointed new head writer and executive producer. Also appointed executive producers were Piers Wenger and Beth Willis. The question of whether Tennant would stay on was a hot topic in the UK media for much of 2008. On 19 October 2008, Tennant, while accepting his National Television Award for Favourite Actor, announced he would leave the role after the specials. After months of speculation, it was announced on 3 January 2009 that twenty-six-year-old Matt Smith would join the series in 2010 as the Eleventh Doctor, smashing Peter Davison's record as the youngest Doctor ever. The end of Series 4 and the start of the specials marked a "changing of the guard" for international broadcasts of the series in the US and Canada. In the US, the SciFi Channel relinquished first-broadcast rights to BBC America. In Canada, the CBC's controversial handling of the series (which had seen a marked decrease in network interest and destructive editing of the Series 4 finale for commercials) came to an abrupt end when the cable network Space adopted the series. Both began airing the series with The Next Doctor in the spring of 2009 and announced they would air the weekly series in 2010. The first gap-year special, Planet of the Dead aired during Easter 2009. Planet of the Dead was the first Doctor Who episode to be filmed in and, subsequently, the first to be issued to Blu-ray. Meanwhile, Torchwood aired its third series in July 2009, now on BBC One, but in a different format: a single, critically acclaimed, five-episode story entitled Children of Earth. It also aired to acclaim and high ratings on BBC America and Space. The Sarah Jane Adventures began its third series in October 2009, with David Tennant playing the Doctor in two episodes. Work on a non-BBC spin-off series, K9, also progressed through the year. The second special of the "gap year", The Waters of Mars aired on 15 November 2009, and an animated adventure, Dreamland, was broadcast serialised on the BBC's Red Button service before being aired as one programme by the BBC proper. During the Christmas season, Tennant appeared as the Doctor in a series of Christmas idents for the BBC. Finally, the era of the Tenth Doctor ended with the two-part special The End of Time. Part 1 aired on 25 December 2009 and the conclusion, with David Tennant handing over the role to Matt Smith, aired on 1 January 2010. Protectors of the Planets: Shadows of Almia: Chronos Arc (Season 4 - ) Production of the first Matt Smith episodes commenced in July 2009. Writers recruited for the new season included Richard Curtis (co-creator of and writer of ) and Toby Whithouse (creator of ). Noted fantasy writer Neil Gaiman was rumoured to be involved in the new season. These rumours proved to be incorrect, but he did end up penning The Doctor's Wife the following series. Michael Moorcock, another noted fantasy novelist, also announced he was writing [[The Coming of the Terraphiles|a Doctor Who novel]] for publication in 2010. Minor competition for Smith arrived in January 2010 when broadcasts of the non-BBC series K9 began in parts of Europe. The UK, which had seen a preview of the first episode on Halloween 2009, saw the series debut on Disney XD on 3 April 2010, a few hours before the start of the fifth series. After months of intense publicity, the Matt Smith/Eleventh Doctor era officially began on 3 April 2010 with the broadcast of The Eleventh Hour on BBC One. In a show of international support for the series, broadcasts in the US, Canada, Australia and New Zealand were scheduled within a few weeks, the first time the programme's biggest international markets had coincided their broadcasts in this way. The fifth series ran for thirteen weeks, concluding with The Big Bang on 26 June 2010. Before the first episode of series 5 was broadcast, the BBC announced that a Christmas special had been commissioned for 2010, and a sixth series of the revived series was scheduled to enter production that summer for broadcast in 2011. Series 6 aired in two parts; the first half aired in the spring and the remaining episodes aired in the autumn. The BBC claimed the split was to accommodate a story arc with a mid-season cliffhanger, the arc being the revelation of the identity of River Song. Steven Moffat was said to have requested the split. Series 7 aired in two parts as well, although this time the first half aired in the autumn and the second half aired in the spring, with a Christmas special in between. Broadcasts began in September 2012, with Asylum of the Daleks.Footnotes cy:Doctor Who bg:Доктор Кой es:Doctor Who fr:Doctor Who he:דוקטור הו nl:Doctor Who ro:Doctor Who ru:Доктор Кто pt:Doctor Who pl:Doktor Who de:Doctor Who Category:Television overviews